


Una nuova speranza

by mistero



Series: Yes, Mister UNIVERSE [2]
Category: Azzurri, Football RPF, Italian National Team - Fandom, National Football League RPF, Serie A
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Feels, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Male Slash, Manager/Player, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: Quando l'uomo che ama si trasferisce a San Pietroburgo Domenico sa di non poter andare avanti a lungo così.Vorrebbe solo due cose: dimenticare ed essere sereno. Non è sicuro di aver ottenuto nessuna delle due. Può anche provare a trascurare tutto e chiudersi in se stesso per cercare di conquistarle, ma certi amori tornano sempre a farti visita.E portano speranze colorate d'azzurro con sé.Questa storia è parte dell'universo di "Yes, Mister": io vi consiglio di iniziare da lì, ma mi dicono che può essere letta anche come un racconto a sé stante.





	Una nuova speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akio/gifts).



**UNA NUOVA SPERANZA**  
 

Anno difficile. Difficilissimo.  
Il momento che sapevi sarebbe arrivato: Eusebio che se ne va alla Roma, e sì, certo che sei contento, gli vuoi troppo bene per non augurargli tutto il meglio; ma cazzo tu adesso come fai, hai mandato a quel paese la squadra più potente d'Italia per restare qui e ora ti sembra di essere monco, di non saper più nemmeno fare un dribbling senza il luccichio dei suoi occhiali in panchina.  
E, intanto, lui non c'è.  
Poi sono arrivati l'infortunio, il rientro faticoso con la squadra a fondo classifica, i goal che venivano col contagocce.  
E lui... lui non c'era.  
Mille volte nella testa ti è rigirata la domanda “Avrò sbagliato tutto?”; mille volte non sei riuscito a risponderti.  
Forse anche perché lui, lui, lui non c'era.  
  
Lui è in Russia, lontano nemmeno importa quanto ma sempre troppo, a cercare di rimettere in sesto la squadra di una città a te sconosciuta che immagini un po' fiabesca e innevata mentre attraversi da solo i mesi dell'inverno.  
Ha un contratto firmato per diversi anni. È pagato come merita. Sembra felice.  
Non ce la fate mai a vedervi. Sentirsi, con quelle chiamate che all'inizio sembravano necessarie come acqua, diventa sempre più faticoso.  
“Forse dovremmo prenderci una pausa?”  
Quando l'hai detto sapevi già quale sarebbe stata la risposta.  
Sapevi già che le ragioni dall'altra parte non avevano niente a che fare con la lontananza, ma solo con la convinzione mai scardinata che un giorno tu te ne saresti andato e con le pressioni del mondo esterno che stavano rapidamente portando a un secondo matrimonio di facciata.  
Nonostante questo hai avuto una vertigine di speranza durante la lunga pausa che è seguita, e ti sei attaccato al telefono stringendolo forte forte, fino a farti imbiancare le nocche.  
“Fra noi due sei sempre stato tu quello con la testa più sulle spalle”, ha detto invece lui, e lo sentivi il suo sorriso amaro nella voce, lo sentivi che si stava sforzando di essere sereno.  
“Allora... come facciamo, Roby?” hai detto, e hai odiato quanto vulnerabile è suonata la domanda in quel momento.  
“Fatti vivo tu, se e quando ti va” ha replicato con gentilezza lui, e ti ha salutato con il solito calore, come se non foste sul punto di scrivere la parola fine su una storia importante.  
“Ti voglio bene, Domenico” aveva detto. Poi aveva chiuso, lasciandoti lì ad ascoltare la sirena a vuoto della chiamata conclusa, un ululato che rincorreva il ritmo del tuo cuore.

Hai avuto spesso voglia di chiamarlo.  
Ma caparbiamente hai resistito, sempre più stanco, sempre più alla famelica ricerca di motivazioni che ti permettessero di giocare decentemente e di non pensare troppo.  
Non è che abbia funzionato troppo bene, però ci hai provato.  
Solo una notte hai ceduto, e te ne sei pentito quasi subito: gli hai inviato quel messaggio che da un mese stava salvato sul tuo cellulare, un sintetico ma verissimo “Mi manchi”.  
Non ha risposto.

Una settimana dopo sono gli ultimi giorni di allenamento prima della partita più importante della stagione. Vi giocate la serie A, in caso di vittoria siete matematicamente salvi, e tutti parlano solo di una cosa: lui.  
“Hai sentito che stanno trattando con Mancini per la panchina della Nazionale? Tu un po' lo conosci, no? Pensi che dirà di sì?”  
Ti subissano di domande e tu non sai cosa rispondere. Non sai nemmeno cosa pensare.  
Torna? Ma se torna...? Cosa significa per voi?  
Niente, è chiaro che niente, sei stato tu a pronunciare la parola 'pausa' per primo e adesso non hai il diritto di fare certe domande.  
Appena te lo dicono lo sai, lo sai già cosa succederà, perché lo conosci troppo bene, tu, Roberto, lo sai quanto dolore e sogni traditi ha rappresentato per lui quella maglia azzurra e lo sai meglio di tutti che quando ci tiene a qualcosa non è bravo a resistere alle tentazioni, anche se ci prova con tutto se stesso.  
Ma non riesci a concepire che possa rientrare così presto in Italia, dopo che tu hai passato mesi a cercare di accettare l'idea che avrebbe passato anni all'altro capo del mondo, e così dici: “Ha il contratto allo Zenit per ancora un bel po' di anni, non li troveranno mai i soldi per convincerlo a mollare e venire qua...”, lasciandoti poi sommergere dal chiacchiericcio dello spogliatoio.  
Pensi che non è possibile, perché dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo questo anno di merda, sarebbe ingiusto, sarebbe troppo difficile.

La partita la vincete, e per qualche ora ti è concesso di dimenticare le discussioni sul futuro CT della Nazionale e i tuoi pensieri, mentre festeggi come un semplice ragazzo la salvezza della tua squadra.  
Ma non fa in tempo a passare un giorno e sei di nuovo triste.  
Tutti pensano che sia per la stagione storta, nessuno ti chiede niente. Da mesi si limitano a starti vicino come possono.  
Quel sabato sera dovresti proprio dormire presto, perché il giorno dopo si gioca a San Siro, e tu ci hai sempre tenuto particolarmente a fare bella figura lì. Però sei sveglio, girovaghi per la hall dell'albergo mentre i tuoi compagni sono già in stanza e non riesci a smettere di far lavorare la testa. Ti dici che tanto ormai per quest'anno hai fatto schifo, che tanto ormai puoi anche essere uno zombie assonnato in campo perché i tuoi compagni si sono abituati a cavarsela senza di te, che tanto ormai siete salvi e chissenefrega se giochi male.  
Quando all'improvviso ti vibra la tasca dei pantaloni fai salire uno sguardo stupito all'orologio a muro sulla colonna davanti a te: è mezzanotte passata, chi può essere a quell'ora? Per un attimo temi sia successo qualcosa a casa, ma poi gli occhi mettono a fuoco lo schermo del telefono.  
'Mister'.  
Il cuore ti manca un battito.  
“P- pronto?” rispondi, esitante.  
“Mimmo?” chiede la voce a cui hai cercato forsennatamente di non pensare durante le ultime settimane.  
“Sì, sono io, Roby” dici, e per una volta sei soddisfatto del tono neutro che riesci a prendere.  
“Senti...” comincia Roberto, e c'è una strana vibrazione nella sua voce, non capisci se sia eccitazione repressa o disagio o un po' di tutte e due le cose, “io...”.  
“Dimmi”.  
“Senti, io sono in Italia. Ho... ho mollato lo Zenit. Dopodomani, sì, insomma, lunedì firmo per la Nazionale”.  
Senti la voce che gli trema per l'emozione. Non rispondi, senti il sangue che ti rimbomba nelle orecchie e cerchi di decifrare i tuoi sentimenti al riguardo.  
“Scusa se ti chiamo a quest'ora...” riprende lui, forse per coprire il tuo silenzio, “ma mi sembrava giusto fartelo sapere. Anzi, per la verità... volevo che tu fossi il primo a saperlo. Non l'ho ancora detto nemmeno a mio padre” ride, e tu non sai cosa pensare nemmeno di questo, non hai dimenticato quanto sia legato ai suoi genitori.  
“Quindi sei a Coverciano?” chiedi, per guadagnare tempo, per capire cosa sta succedendo dentro di te e non dovergli ancora fare le congratulazioni di rito.  
Non ti aspettavi il silenzio imbarazzato che segue.  
“No”.  
Lo ascolti respirare.  
“No, io... sono appena atterrato a Malpensa... scendo domani a Coverciano... e... senti, non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato a vedermi, ma... se state nel solito albergo, be', io... sarei...”  
“Sei qui?” gli domandi incredulo, senza riuscire a trattenerti. “Dove sei?”  
“Sono in macchina qua fuori” risponde lui. “Ma non preoccuparti, non voglio darti noie,” aggiunge in fretta, senz'altro avendo equivocato il tuo stupore, “so bene come stanno le cose fra noi. Ci tenevo solo a farti sapere-”  
“Sto arrivando” dici, lapidario, e chiudi la chiamata un attimo prima di metterti a correre come un pazzo verso l'uscita dell'hotel.  
È buio, hai il fiatone, è notte, e quando intravvedi il suo volto dietro al vetro dell'auto non sai se ti gira la testa per la corsa, per l'oscurità o perché fino a quel momento nemmeno tu ti eri accorto di quanto poco avessi dimenticato le linee del suo viso.  
Esiti un attimo prima di salire, ma quando chiudi dietro di te la portiera ti rendi immediatamente conto che il più teso dei due non sei tu.  
Dopo settimane guardi Roberto negli occhi e ti accorgi di tutto quello che non ti ha detto.  
Non ti ha detto che ha pianto per te, come sta piangendo ora. Non ti ha detto che ha sofferto, come e forse più di te. Non ti ha detto che gli sei mancato e che se adesso è qui è anche perché ha lavorato per colmare una distanza che lo ha quasi distrutto.  
“Mister...” dici in un sussurro, e lui ride e si asciuga le lacrime col dorso della mano a sentirti chiamarlo con il nome con cui l'hai chiamato i primissimi mesi in cui vi siete conosciuti.  
Sai che in fondo non ne hai alcun motivo, ma vorresti lo stesso chiedergli scusa.  
Ti previene lui, però. “Lo so che non dovrei essere qui, Domenico. Non lo so neanch'io cosa ho pensato quando ho deciso che sarei venuto. Ma... non riesco...”  
Sta di nuovo piangendo; vorresti asciugargli le lacrime, passargli una mano sulla guancia, ma sei come di pietra, non riesci a muoverti.  
“Non capisco perché non ce la faccio a lasciarti andare” conclude lui, e si copre la faccia con le mani, dipingendo per un istante il quadro perfetto della disperazione, prima di asciugarsi di nuovo il volto e passarsi le mani fra i capelli.  
Tu non hai ancora detto niente, non ti sei mosso.  
Roberto non riesce a guardarti, ha lo sguardo perso da qualche parte attorno al tuo ginocchio.

Forse è quello sguardo sperduto che ti schioda.  
È come se un ago ti avesse bucato un palloncino messo al posto del cuore e l'avesse fatto esplodere, fischiare e volare via.  
Non riesci ancora a parlare, magari è colpa del palloncino che si è arenato in zona gola, e allora ti avvicini a lui e lo baci, come non facevi da troppo tempo.  
Una sola parola ti si riverbera per tutto il corpo mentre senti Roberto rispondere e abbracciarti: _casa_.

Non vi siete detti più di tanto, non vi siete fatti promesse: tutto è ancora troppo delicato, troppo fragile per appoggiarci sopra parole pesanti.  
Fatto sta che tu il giorno dopo segni il più bel goal della stagione, uno di quei goal come ne facevi un tempo, e quella notte scendi a festeggiare vicino a Coverciano tutto solo, sentendoti cantare il cuore al messaggio di complimenti a cui hai risposto con il nome di un albergo e un numero di stanza.  
Quando verso le tre senti un leggero bussare alla porta è come se tutti quei mesi non avessero fatto altro che provare che indipendentemente dalla distanza, e anche se mai dovesse succedere che non vi vedeste più, tu quell'uomo che sta bussando non smetterai mai di amarlo, di portarne un pezzetto con te.  
La notte festeggiate il tuo goal e la mattina festeggiate la sua nomina a Commissario Tecnico e sulla porta prima di salutarvi festeggiate semplicemente la gioia di esservi ritrovati.

Torni a Reggio di corsa con il primo treno perché a mezzogiorno c'è la sua prima conferenza stampa e non vuoi perdertela. Ti senti salire nelle vene e su per la schiena un'emozione che da tempo non provavi: hai voglia di tornare a giocare ai massimi livelli, hai voglia di farti convocare da lui in Nazionale, hai voglia di renderlo orgoglioso e di rendere orgoglioso te stesso.  
C'è una nuova speranza nell'aria.  
  
  
\---  
  
Ogni riferimento a persone esistenti o a fatti realmente accaduti è puramente casuale:  
- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys7dYLgPSSQ  
- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raXfcbX_3tA  
_Mimmo is back._


End file.
